moment
by MyNameX
Summary: (Ch.5) Blush on. [Seventeen Fanfic] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon / Hoshi x Woozi] [SoonHoon / HoZi] Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: Bayi Beruang dan Biskuit Susu

" _Bayi beruang_ ~"

Tangan Soonyoung yang menggelitik usil dagu Jihoon ditepis kasar. Kabin sudah senyap tapi ketua tim _performent_ itu berisik sendiri.

"Apa sih, Kwon!"

Seperti _maso_ kawakan, Soonyoung terkikik girang kalau Jihoon sudah kesal. Gemas—katanya.

"Jihoon tidur." Soonyoung memerintah kalem.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Sedang banyak pikiran."

Tahu muka Jihoon sudah kusut, tanpa aba Soonyoung merentang sebelah lengan. Melintasi leher belakang Jihoon dan menuntun kepala yang lebih muda bersandar di bahunya.

"Tidur ya _bayi beruang_ Soonyoung." Rambut cerah Jihoon diusapi lembut.

Jihoon tersenyum geli. "Kwon hentikan. Itu kedengaran aneh." Menyamankan posisi lalu memejam mata. Tidur dari sekarang kalau-kalau percobaannya beruntung.

Soonyoung hampir menyusul, sebelum bunyi kunyahan teratur menahan sadarnya.

Jihoon jadi ikut bangun.

Soonyoung berpaling muka. Mendapati Seokmin bermain ponsel dengan mulut mengemil ribut. "Kau makan apa?"

"Oh?" Pandangnya lepas dari si benda mati. "Ini biskuit susu dari Indonesia, _hyung_." Seokmin menyudur toples bundar sewarna biru laut—bergambar tentara Inggris berseragam merah. "Enak. Serius."

"Aku mau." Itu Jihoon yang bicara. Duduknya kembali tegak; tak lagi bersandar.

Soonyoung duduk lebih dekat Seokmin, maka dia mengambilkan satu.

 _Persegi panjang. Coklat pudar dengan taburan gula._

Soonyoung suapkan segigit pada Jihoon dan menelan setengah potong sisa.

"Iya enak, Lee. Itu biskuit apa?"

"Biskuit _Manda_ , _hyung_. Kalau datang lagi kesana akan ku bawakan juga untuk ayah dan ibuku."

Bibir Soonyoung dan Jihoon membulat—beserta kepala yang mengangguk kompak.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **A/n :** _Ga_ tau ini nulis apa. Mohon maafkan akuuuu~ /


	2. Chapter 2 : Lebah Madu?

"Jihoon! Sudah kubilang berhenti pakai baju yang besar keterlaluan."

Sebelum jalan ke bandara, Jeonghan mengomeli Jihoon panjang lebar. Jelas yang dimarahi tak acuh dan memilih diam bersabar.

"Biarkan saja, hyung. Dia kan nyaman." Pembela abadinya datang merangkul dari kanan.

Jeonghan menoyor Soonyoung—gemas.

"Kubilang itu tidak baik, bocah! Mengundang nafsu manusia tidak jelas sepertimu!"

Maksud Jeonghan itu baik. Dia ingin menjaga adik.

Soonyoung terbatuk. Mengintip sekilas wajah Jihoon yang jelas biasa-biasa saja. Tidak terusik; tidak juga peduli.

"Ini pacarku, hyung. Lebah madu yang lucu."

"Jadi yang kemarin bayi beruang sekarang ganti spesies jadi lebah madu?" Seokmin kebetulan mencuri dengar.

"Tapi lebah ini beda. Karena wajahnya sendiri yang penuh madu. Manis kan?" Soonyoung batal menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Jihoon detik itu. Godaannya berat luar biasa.

—Plak!

—Plak!

—Plak!

"HENTIKAN SEMUA OMONG KOSONGMU, KWON!"

Jihoon berlalu dan mengumpat dibalik masker gelap. Alih tutupi poles merah samar di pipi, akibat mulut yang barusan dia teplak ganas tiga kali.

Dikejauhan yang Jihoon tinggalkan, Soonyoung mengaduh keras sebab sepasang bibir berkedut panas.

 _Seperti disengat lebah betulan._

Semua saksi mata di tempat pun terpingkal puas.

Jangan pernah percaya dengan wajah biasa-biasa punya Lee Jihoon. Atau Soonyoung saja yang sudah biasa-biasa jadi perayu gila.

.

* * *

.

 **A/n :** aku bikin beginian lagi, maafkan / / / / soalnya sedang gemas juga

hari senin aku ujian, jadi sebelum malam senin itu aku gabut :3 /belajarwoy!


	3. Chapter 3 : Cola

"Dimana _cola_ ku?"

Seokmin akan pergi ke kamar mandi, sewaktu melewati badan tanpa kepala mengomel pada bahan mentah di dalam kulkas. Serta pula denting botol kaca sahut-sahutan.

Entah orang yang dikenali Seokmin itu menggeledah apa.

" _Cola_ tinggal satu yang di pintu?"

Sedetik lepas ditanya, kepala Soonyoung menyembul—memandang penuh curiga.

"Iya! Kau yang ambil ya? Ayo ngaku?!"

"Lah! Emang muka ganteng begini ada titisan maling? _Sorry_ ya jauh." Seokmin mendengus. "Diambil pacarnya situ tuh!"

"Jihoon?"

"Kalau sudah belok kelain hati sama Mingyu tidak tau juga deh." Seokmin menyindir sambil lalu.

Soonyoung keluar asap dari kuping kanan dan kiri—efek visualisasi gilanya sendiri.

Biar semua orang tahu kalau dia sedang kesal berapi-api. Punya _anak buah_ mancung satu _kok_ minta dipancung.

Omong-omong hati, Soonyoung mendadak rindu setengah mati.

Sama Jihoon—dan sama _cola_.

Bocah Kwon itu melengos dari dapur dan menjurus kilat ke kamar tidur. Jeonghan bilang ada Jihoon sedang lembur.

"Jihoon?"

Tepat sasaran. Yang dipanggil sedang duduk-duduk dengan setumpuk kertas coretan.

 _Aduh, Jihoon ini apa hobi pakai baju Mingyu? Besar sekali._

"Kau yang ambil _cola_ terakhir di lemari es?" Soonyoung langsung ke inti. Daripada larut nafsu dan tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Iya. Tapi tinggal seteguk mungkin."

Soonyoung masuk. Tanpa ijin menyahut kaleng merah terang di sebelah siku kanan Jihoon. "Tak apa. Sudah ada bonus _cium_ nya." katanya pasrah sebelum minum. "Kangen. Tapi aku belum siap kena sengat lagi di bibir."

Lelaki muda Lee terhenyak. Tak lama kemudian dia malah tertawa banyak. "Makanya jangan banyak omong. Maaf ya yang kemarin, reflek." Jihoon masih terbahak. "Tapi kau memang pantas dapat!"

Ditertawakan begitu Soonyoung malu. Tapi juga senang sekali melihat mata sabit Jihoon yang lucu.

.

* * *

.

A/n : Bukannya update yang bener malah bikin beginian lagi - -"

Kalau liat kola aku pasti ingat Soonyoung sih :"

 **Mau bilang makasih banyak-banyak buat yang udah bersedia review dan sukain fic ini.** Aku baca semuanya, bahkan ku ulang-ulang saking senangnya, hahaha /pLak!

 **Kalian yang terbaik~ ayo terus dukung SoonHoon ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Rumus

" _Cut_!" kata sutradara.

Waktu itu Jihoon akan beranjak tapi Soonyoung keburu muncul di balik jendela.

"Hai, Jihoon." Tersenyum lebar, jelas seperti alarm hendak menggoda.

"Mau apa lagi? Pasti tidak penting."

Tadinya Jihoon memang mau mengabaikan, tapi tangan Soonyoung yang membawa spidol berhasil membuat penasaran.

Di bawah kaca semula Jihoon menulis rumus untuk _scene_ video pendek, Soonyoung menggores lagi beberapa deret simbol dan angka. Persis soal matematika dan penyelesaiannya dijabarkan ke bawah.

Jihoon pilih menunggu. Selama Soonyoung mengerjakan dengan raut muka tidak ingin diganggu.

Kemudian tepat di sederet akhir, yang lebih muda terhenyak. Tiga detik berikutnya ia berkedip banyak.

"Hentikan, Kwon!"

Soonyoung tahu, jika Jihoon saat ini sedang malu. Maka dari itu si composer Lee pergi sambil tersenyum tipis-tipis dan tersipu.

Jihoon juga tahu, jika Soonyoung adalah seorang pandai merayu.

"Jihoon, aku tunggu di depan pintu ya. Kita pulang bersama."

Caranya sederhana. Hanya berupa simbol kurang dari dan angka tiga yang digabungkan tegak, semuanya terasa bermakna.

.

* * *

.

 **a/n** : Hai~ ^^ sekedar ingin menyapa dan mengucapkan SELAMAT MENYAMBUT BULAN RAMADHAN ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Blush on

Ruang rias penuh sesak jadi kegiatan umum setiap konser akan diadakan. Soonyoung sudah siap setengah jam lalu, sebab bosan maka ia berniat pergi mencari kesenangan.

"Hei, Seok. Kau lihat Jihoon tidak?" katanya menepuk pundak Seokmin yang membenahi kemeja.

Seokmin tidak menengok, tapi tetap menjawab. "Sepertinya ke kamar mandi. Tadi Jihoon- _hyung_ jalan keluar."

"Oke, terima kasih."

Perjalanan satu menitnya penuh senandung. Soonyoung bersiul senang membayangkan wajah Jihoon yang imut. Tidak tahu sudah dipermak atau belum, bagi Soonyoung, Jihoon tetap termanis sejagad.

Tidak sampai Soonyoung menyentuh pintu, Jihoon muncul lebih dulu.

"Jihoon!" Soonyoung melambai riang. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menatap tanpa minat.

"Darimana? Kok pergi tidak bilang-bilang?"

Jihoon membuang pandang jengah. "Cuma buang air. Kenapa harus bilang padamu?" ujarnya ketus.

"Tentu saja kita bisa pergi ke kamar mandi berdua."

Senyum yang multitafsir membuat Jihoon kesal. Kemudian lelaki yang lebih muda itu menyentuh gemas kedua permukaan pipi Soonyoung.

.

"Tadi aku tidak lihat kau pake _blush on_ , _hyung_?"

Rentang sepuluh detik tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan maknae Chan. Penasaran sebab menemukan ketua timnya berjalan memelas dibelakang Jihoon.

Detik kesebelas, suara Seokmin yang diselingi gelak terbahak-bahak menjelaskan keadaan. " _Blush on_ -nya cantik ya, bentuk telapak tangan!"

Tentu saja, _uyel-uyel_ versi Jihoon itu pegang pipi. Lalu tampar kanan tampar kiri.

Lantas Soonyoung pilih mengubur diri. Sekedar hanya dalam imajinasi.

.

* * *

.

 **a/n** : Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin ya ^^

Maaf kalau aku banyak salah dan terima kasih masih mau ngikutin fiksi-fiksi pendek keterlaluan ini :') Saranghaeyo~ :')


End file.
